Beauty and the Hanyou
by The Rogue Peach
Summary: Take a wild guess ^_^. Inu Yasha has a temper? Kagome is wanted by all the male characters?? (Never!) Miroku is French? And Sango is a feather duster? What an odd creation... (Based on the Disney movie.)
1. A poor provincial town

Author's NOTEs: Hi hi minna chan! I'm back with a new story. Aren't I silly? I really should try to work on the other ones ^^;;;. Mou…  
  
First, I'd like to apologize to Chris-san for writing this version of Beauty and the Beast because I noticed the other day that he had already begun his own version. However, I thought of this combo on my own and already did a lot of work before I noticed his story, so pwease don't mind this little story ^-^.  
  
Erm, just a side note about this story. It seems people tend to burst randomly into song and there's no warning of it. I used the script of the Disney movie, not the original play, and have included every line from it, though some are…revised. It took me a few hours and quite a bit of rewinding, but I managed to write it all down. Now all I have to do is add a bit of Inu Yasha flavor ^_~. So I hope you enjoy this amusing interpretation, "Beauty and the Hanyou".  
  
**************************************  
  
Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle.  
  
Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.  
  
But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty…is found within.  
  
And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful miko. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.  
  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  
  
The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. For the moment she cast the spell, the rose revealed its true form, a beautiful jewel which would glow brightly until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the jewel lost its pure glow, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.  
  
As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast..?  
  
**************************************  
  
A poor provincial town in France…  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she stepped out of her little cottage and walked towards the little village. The little path she took was made of little pieces of gravel. It was just a little bumpy.  
  
A feeling of discontent overcame her as she neared the entrance of the town.  
  
"Little Town…It's a quiet village. Everyday…like the one before. Little Town. Full of little people waking up to say…"  
  
A nearby window bursts open with a familiar smiling face. "Bonjour!"  
  
Kagome waved as she continued on through the bustling street of early morning, smiling as several other villagers said hello.  
  
"There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town."  
  
As she passed the bakery, the baker caught her attention with a wave. "Good morning Kagome."  
  
"Good morning Monsieur."  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story…about a magic well and a youkai-"  
  
"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"  
  
Kagome shrugged as her chat with the distracted man was lost. Nearby, several older women were making conversation. Kagome sneezed.  
  
"Look there she goes the girl who's strange no question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell? Never pause at any crowd cause her head's above some cloud. No denying she's a funny girl that Kagome."  
  
Kagome paused in her walk to the bookshop and turned around to look at the group of women. They quickly dispersed in different directions. She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion, but turned and continued on, jumping onto a passing cart for a quick ride. She sighed from boredom, picking up random conversations and barter of the villagers.  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"Good day."  
  
"How is your family?"  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"Good day."  
  
"How is your wife?"  
  
"I need six eggs!"  
  
"That's too expensive."  
  
Kagome hopped off the cart in frustration. The same little everything! "There must be more than this provincial life!"  
  
As she entered the bookshop, a single bell announced her entrance. An older woman, who she thought of as a mother, the owner of the shop, entered through a back door and smiled at the familiar face.  
  
"Ah Kagome."  
  
"Good morning Mama. I've come to return the book I borrowed."  
  
A surprised expression graced her features. "Finished already?"  
  
Kagome set the book down on a nearby table and began shifting through books on a nearby shelf. "Oh I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"  
  
She chuckled in amusement. "Not since yesterday."  
  
"That's alright." Kagome smiled brightly. "I'll borrow…this one!"  
  
"That one? But you've read it twice!"  
  
"Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in the skies…" Kagome sighed dreamily as she clutched the book in her arms.  
  
Mama leaned back and crossed her arms with a tender smile. "If you like it all that much, it's yours."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "But Madame!"  
  
Mama lightly pushed Kagome out of the shop with the book still in her hands. "I insist."  
  
Kagome hugged Mama. "Well thank you! Thank you very much." With a grin on her face, Kagome skipped over towards the fountain past another group of nosy villagers. There seem to be quite a few in this little town.  
  
"Look there she goes that girl who's so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well… With a dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in a book. A puzzle to the rest of us is Kagome."  
  
Kagome sat on the fountain's edge and quickly flipped the pages to the second chapter. A cat hopped up onto the ledge next to her and pawed at the pages. Kagome smiled and patted him on the head.  
  
"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because…you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming." Kagome jumped up and stood on the ledge in a burst of happiness. "But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three!" The terrified cat scuttled off before Kagome had a chance to notice. Kagome hopped off the fountain's ledge and makes her way back home with a far off expression on her face.  
  
A woman watched her pass by in the street through a store window. An expression of annoyance was hidden weakly. "Now it's no wonder that her name is beautiful. Her looks have got no parallel."  
  
The woman's attendant nodded in compliance. "But behind the fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us. She's nothing like the rest of us."  
  
The woman sighed as she realized the hat she was trying on did nothing for her features. "Yes different from the rest of us is Kagome."  
  
In a nearby clearing on the edge of the village, several geese fly overheard, oblivious to the danger below them. With the loud explosion of a rifle, an unfortunate victim flopped to the ground with a loud thud. It was quickly scooped into a large, brown potato bag by an ugly little man resembling a toad. The fact that he missed catching the goose went unnoticed. He quickly waddled his way over to the man responsible for the poor goose's demise.  
  
"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Kouga! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"  
  
Kouga, a tall and handsome, though slightly slow, man gave a large wolfish grin. "I know Jaken." Kouga began striding proudly towards the tavern. He paused as he noticed Kagome walking by on the other side of the street.  
  
Jaken bounded after Kouga with his much shorter legs, oblivious to the fact that Kouga just wasn't that interested in him. "No beast alive stands a chance against you!" He laughed to himself. "No girl for that matter."  
  
Kouga blinked and looked back at Jaken at the mention of a girl. He grinned again when he realized what Jaken had said. "It's true." He pointed Jaken's line of vision in Kagome's direction. "And I've got my sights set on that one."  
  
Jaken's jaw dropped. "The inventor's daughter?"  
  
Kouga smiled proudly, as if this were something to be quite proud of. "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to make my woman."  
  
A thoroughly confused Jaken stared up at Kouga. "But she…"  
  
Kouga stepped in front of Jaken and raised a finger to the sky. "The most beautiful girl in town!"  
  
Jaken ran around in front of him. "I know but…"  
  
Kouga frowned and glared down at Jaken. "That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"  
  
Jaken cowered back a bit in Kouga's shadow. "Well of course…"  
  
Kagome walked past the two, sneezing again, and mumbled something about catching a cold.  
  
Kouga was quickly distracted from the argument and began following her like a puppy dog. "Right from the moment when I met her saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kagome."  
  
Nearby, a group of tantalizing females resembling each other very much (must be sisters) fawned over Kouga. One fanned herself while another held her hands to her cheek in admiration.  
  
"Look there…he goes…Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Kouga. Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart. I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall dark strong and handsome prince."  
  
Kouga noticed nothing, his mind set on one goal: Kagome. However, this proved to be a much more difficult task than it first appeared. Not only was Kagome easily weaving her way through the crowd of shoppers with her attention completely focused on her book, but it almost seemed that the villagers were trying to block him. At least that was how Kouga saw it. They were really just focused on getting back to their homes and were willing to be pushy to get there.  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"Pardon."  
  
"Good day."  
  
"Me oui."  
  
"You call this fresh?"  
  
"Cut me some grit!"  
  
"Some cheese?"  
  
"Ten yards."  
  
"One pound."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"I'll get the knife."  
  
Kouga growled in irritation. "Please let me through!"  
  
"This bread…"  
  
"Those snails…"  
  
"It's stale!"  
  
"They smell."  
  
Kagome paused in the middle of the chaos and stared at the sky, feeling a revelation coming on. "There must be more than this provincial life…"  
  
Kouga pushed another villager out of his way and raised his head to see Kagome. "Just watch I'm going to make Kagome my wife!"  
  
The crowd thickened and pressed Kouga further away from Kagome. "Look there she goes the girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin she doesn't quite fit in." Desperation hit Kouga. Suddenly, he saw his chance. The roof! He climbed up over the nearest house. "But she really is a funny girl…a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl. That Kagome…"  
  
Kagome stopped again and quickly turned her head back to the village. Everyone was continuing on as if nothing had happened. The baker was baking, the tailor sewing…A slight frown passed over her face. After a quick eventless moment, she shrugged and turned around, humming. To her surprise, she was face to face with Kouga.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He took her hand in his.  
  
Kagome forced a smile as she smoothly removed it. "Bonjour Kouga." She tried to go around him while reading her book again. He was too quick though, grabbing the book and inspecting it with curiosity. Kagome sighed. "Kouga, may I have my book please?"  
  
Kouga was obviously in another world. His indigent expression caused a small smile to appear on Kagome's face. "How can you read this?? There's no pictures!"  
  
Kagome sighed and reached for her book. "Well some people use their imaginations."  
  
Kouga let out a puff of air, apparently disapproving of Kagome's response. "Kagome, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things," he paused for dramatic effect, "like me." The group of girls from before gave a large dreamy sigh of approval. Kouga tossed the book aside. "The whole town's talking about it." Kagome walked around Kouga, very annoyed, and picked up her book from the mud. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas…and thinking…" Kouga continued ticking off reasons on his fingers, slowly. Kagome wiped off the mud on her book on his sleeve.  
  
"Kouga, you are positively prime evil."  
  
Kouga chuckled, taking this as a compliment, completely unaware of the dirt on the sleeve of his freshly pressed shirt. "Why thank you Kagome." He walked up to her side and hung his arm around her shoulders. "What do you say we go over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"  
  
Kagome lifted his arm off her shoulder and turned around. "Maybe some other time…"  
  
The girls gasped as Kagome began walking down the path towards her house.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's crazy!"  
  
"He's gorgeous…" The three sighed in union.  
  
Kouga didn't give up easily. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Kagome frowned and struggled to take a step back. "Please Kouga, I can't. I have to get home to help my grandfather."  
  
Jaken laughed next to Kouga. "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!"  
  
Kouga and Jaken laughed at the joke, simple as it was.  
  
Kagome whirled around angrily and put her hands on her hips. "Don't talk about my grandfather that way!"  
  
Kouga quickly stopped and straightened up, hitting Jaken on the head. "Yeah! Don't talk about her grandfather that way!"  
  
Kagome stomped up to Kouga and stared straight at his eyes. "My grandfather is not crazy, he's a genius!"  
  
A sudden loud explosion coming from Kagome's house startled all three. The boys burst into another fit of laughter. Kagome decided against reprimanding them, running to the cellar of her cottage. Throwing the doors open, she was greeted by a cloud of black smoke. "Grandpa?" She coughed as she waved more smoke out of her way in an attempt to clear her vision.  
  
After a moment, her grandfather came into sight. He was lying on the floor in a heap of random pieces of wood and tools. "How on earth did…?"  
  
Kagome quickly ran up to him and helped him up. "Are you alright Grandpa?"  
  
As it turned out, her grandfather was quite capable of standing. In fact, he was even able to kick at his failed experiment a few times. "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk."  
  
Kagome smiled. "You always say that."  
  
Grandpa threw his arms in the air to emphasize his point. "I mean it this time! I'll never get this contraption to work!"  
  
Kagome hugged the short man from behind, placing her arms around his neck. "Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow…"  
  
He turned around with hopeful eyes. "You really believe that?"  
  
Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "I always have."  
  
With renewed fervor, Grandpa went back to working on a rather large, odd-looking machine in the middle of the cellar. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this fixed in no time. Hand me that doohickey there." Kagome obediently handed him what she hoped was the doohickey. "So did you have a good time in town today?"  
  
Kagome slumped down on an old stool. "I got a new book…" She paused. "Grandpa..? Do you think I'm odd?"  
  
Grandpa appeared from behind the machine. "My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
Kagome sighed hopelessly. "Oh I dunno. It's just that…I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can talk to…"  
  
"What about that Kouga? He's a handsome fella."  
  
Kagome gave a wry grin. "He's handsome alright. And rude…and conceited… Oh Grandpa…he's not for me."  
  
"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention will be the start of a new life for us." Grandpa stepped back to admire his handiwork. "I think that's done it!" He excitedly wiped his hands clean and stepped next to a lever. "Now, let's give it a try!" A cacophony of clicks and whirs followed after he pulled on the lever. Puffs of smoke rhythmically found their way out of the machine. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. Within moments, an axe began chopping into a pile of wood, creating a neat pile of now chopped wood within seconds.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together. "It works!"  
  
Grandpa stood still in shock. "It does?" A wide smile tugged at his lips. "It does!"  
  
Kagome hugged her grandpa in excitement and danced around the room. "You did it! You really did it!"  
  
Grandpa ran outside, dragging his invention after him. "Hitch up Kirara girl, I'm off to the fair!" Kagome quickly ran outside and helped Grandpa saddle their horse and attach the invention on a wagon.  
  
"Good bye papa! Good luck!"  
  
"Good bye Kagome! And take care while I'm gone!"  
  
Kagome waved off her grandfather with a large smile. Finally everyone would see how smart her Grandpa was.  
  
**************************************  
  
Next chapter: Inu Yasha the Beast, Miroku the candle, Sango the feather duster, Shippou the teacup and many more. Reviews give me energy! And insight. Any ideas for who Sesshomaru could be? I'm at a loss. The clock's Myouga by the way. 


	2. Full of Surprises

Author's NOTEs: I've notice my writing style is very different in this story. I'm not sure if I like it… But anyway, the reviews made me so~~~o happy! And now for my answers :D.  
  
YAMASHITA: It would be pretty amusing to make Sesshomaru a spoon, wouldn't it…? ::evil grin::  
  
KANNA: I wonder how I could make Kanna the mirror. The mirror doesn't really talk. Then again…neither does Kanna. Hmmm, quite an intriguing idea ^-^.  
  
CHRIS-SAN: I'm so happy you like it! Of course I made Kouga Gaston! He's perfect for the role! Who else could possibly pull it off so well? I didn't read your version up to the Kouga part. Someone thinks like me…That's so coolies (and a bit frightening ;P)!  
  
KATOUMARU: Sesshomaru a footstool, huh? ::smiles:: Either way, I'm glad you like the story so much!  
  
VICIOUS-WOLF: Well, most of the character's you'll figure out in this chapter. As for the rest…sore wa himitsu desu, ne? Truth is, I really don't know for a few of them, so any suggestions are taken to heart.  
  
But anywho, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I've begun adding in my own lines and clips to make things more interesting.  
  
**************************************  
  
Grandpa smiled as he waved off Kagome, excited for the fair. He and Kirara traveled for several hours through lush fields and meadows, passing a couple small villages on their way.  
  
Soon, the sky glowed a brilliant rainbow as sunset approached. Grandpa scanned his flimsy map in confusion as Kirara slowed to a walk.  
  
"We should be there by now…maybe we missed a turn…" The two came to a fork in the road, Kirara being the only one aware of this. One path was fairly clean and light. Flowers peeked out from behind lush grass. A baby squirrel darted across the path.  
  
The other path was…less appealing, to say the least. The skeletons of trees cast ominous shadows on the bare ground. An owl hooted overhead.  
  
Kirara decided on the former. "I guess I should've taken…" Grandpa frowned and pulled Kirara's reins back. "No, let's go this way." Kirara stared at the second path for a moment. She neighed in disapproval. Grandpa tugged on her reins once again. "Come on Kirara! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" Reluctantly, Kirara began a dragging walk onto the second path. A menacing wind howled past. Shadows lurking in the trees deepened the fear in Kirara's chest and the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach began to make her exceedingly nervous. "This can't be right! Where have you taken us Kirara??" A low growl cut through the air. Grandpa slowly looked up to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at him through the trees. Another pair soon joined the first. Grandpa swallowed slowly. "We better turn around…" Kirara nodded in agreement and quickly turned back in the direction they came from. A loud whiny howl pierced the air. Kirara's eyes widened and she instinctively backed up, throwing her head around wildly. Another howl and she reared into the air. Grandpa struggled to keep control. Kirara was terrified and could not be calmed. Continually backing up, the wagon hit a tree, sending the disturbed bats resting in it screeching into the night air. Kirara burst into a blind gallop and raced towards any direction that wasn't the forest.  
  
Grandpa frantically pulled on Kirara's reins. His eyes widened in fear as he looked ahead and saw a cliff. Kirara's realized too late as she reached the edge and reared again, struggled to remain on the cliff. Grandpa tugged on her reins again. "Back up! Back up!" After a couple tense moments, the wagon was a safe few feet away from the edge. However, Kirara was still very much afraid and reared once again. This time, Grandpa was knocked off his bench and hit the cold ground with a loud thud. Kirara, unaware she had lost her driver, continued running and disappeared from sight into the forest.  
  
Grandpa stared off in the direction she ran. After a moment, a pathetic voice broke the silence. "Kirara…?" To his shock, the yellow eyes from before appeared very close to him. Slowly, several forms slinked out of the inky shadows and revealed feral and hungry-looking wolves. Leisurely, the wolves began to circle Grandpa. Before they came too close, Grandpa bolted up and ran off in the direction Kirara ran. The wolves licked their chops and wasted no time in giving chase.  
  
His breath becoming ragged, Grandpa began to lose hope. Looking back, he gasped as he noticed the wolves were closing in on him. When he turned back, he nearly fell over as he almost ran into a gate. The sheer size of it was overwhelming. The barking of the wolves brought Grandpa back to reality and he began rattling and shaking the gate.  
  
"Help! Is someone there?" He looked back again. The wolves were mere feet away. "Help!!" Suddenly, the gate gave way and Grandpa collapsed inside. Turning over quickly, he slammed the gate shut with his foot just in time.  
  
He clung to his jacket and shivered. After a few minutes of clawing at the gate, the wolves finally gave up and eventually dispersed.  
  
A bit of drizzle began falling. Grandpa looked towards the sky and wiped some rain from his forehead. It was very late and he had no horse. Looking to the right, he finally noticed the large castle looming over the grounds. His only choice was staying here for the night. He slowly began trudging to the castle.  
  
Once he reached the doors, he cautiously pushed open the enormous doors. A loud creak greeted his ears as he stepped inside. "Hello…?"  
  
A shuffle in the shadows caught his attention.  
  
"Fella must've lost his place in the woods…"  
  
"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away."  
  
Grandpa looked around. Did he just hear a conversation?  
  
"Is someone there?"  
  
A hushed pause, then a whisper of warning from the second. "Not a word! Not one word…"  
  
Grandpa furrowed his eyebrows. There was definitely someone here. "I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night…"  
  
Nearby on a table stand three household objects which appear to be ordinary. A talking clock, candle and feather duster…  
  
How…ordinary…?  
  
The clock was making an attempt to silence the candle. The feather duster was preoccupied and seemed incredibly irritated at something. The candle smoothly removed the clock's hand. "Oh Myouga, have a heart…"  
  
Myouga angrily shook his head and quickly covered the candle's mouth again. The candle moved his arm, another smaller candle, and heated Myouga's hand until he jumped back from shock. The candle smoothly stepped forward on the table and smirked in triumph.  
  
"Of course Monsieur. You are welcome here."  
  
Grandpa quickly grabbed the nearby candle in the surprise from an answer. "Who said that?"  
  
The candle waved his arms from his seat in Grandpa's hand. "Over here."  
  
Grandpa moved the candle around to see the rest of the room in light, though he was completely bewildered. "Where?"  
  
Conveniently, the candle now found himself facing Grandpa. "Allo."  
  
Grandpa nearly jumped out of his skin in fear. He dropped the candle and stepped back, staring at it. After a moment, he gathered courage and picked up the candle again, inspecting it. "Incredible…" After a moment, he decided that the candle must be from an ancient age, cursed. The poor thing.  
  
Myouga angrily hopped over to the pair, muttering random curses. "Well now you've done it. Splendid! Just peachy!"  
  
Grandpa turned and looked down, completely fascinated. He picked up the clock and poked at the hands on Myouga's face.  
  
"How is this accomplished?"  
  
Myouga irately pushed his hand away and struggled to get free. "Put me down!"  
  
Grandpa was completely oblivious to Myouga's discomfort. How did this clock speak so freely? What an invention…Grandpa opened the glass covering and moved the pendulum back and forth.  
  
Myouga nearly burst with rage. "Close that at once!" Grandpa too surprised to do anything, Myouga had to close it on his own. "Do you mind?!"  
  
Grandpa set Myouga back on the ground and smiled sheepishly. "I…I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a ta…talk-" Grandpa fell back from a violent sneeze.  
  
The candle frowned. "You are soaked to the bone Monsieur." He smoothly made his way over to Grandpa and gave a formal bow. "My name is Miroku and I'd like to welcome you to our home." He gestured towards the others. "This is Sango and Myouga. Please, come sit by the fire." Sango looked up with a confused expression. Myouga was speechless.  
  
Grandpa weakly stood and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Meanwhile, Myouga was becoming more furious by the second. WHAT was Miroku doing?? The old man had no right to be in this castle. Moreover, the Master would have their heads if he discovered an intruder here and…and…and where did that jerk go? Myouga looked around the foyer frantically and noticed the trio heading towards the living room. His eyes widened in terror. "No no no! You know what the Master will do if he finds him here…" A feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as Myouga realized his warnings were having no affect.  
  
"I still don't see why I had to be a feather duster, of all things."  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Sango, you were a maid. Would you have preferred a rag instead?"  
  
Sango made a sour face and crossed her arms. "You always know what to say to make a girl feel special."  
  
Miroku took hold of Sango's hand. "Why thank you Mademoiselle."  
  
Sango removed her hand with disgust as Myouga ran into the living room and tumbled down the small set of stairs. Several random corks and screws scattered their way about him each time he hit the next step. Under Miroku's grin, Myouga quickly gathered them. "Extra parts…?"  
  
Miroku sighed with amusement. "I don't believe you came with them Myouga." Before Myouga could respond, Miroku led Grandpa to the Master's chair. Myouga's eyes widened once again as he gracelessly ran forward with an indignant expression. "Oooooh no! Not the Master's chair!"  
  
An ottoman slowly strolled in with a languid tassel. It slowly passed by Grandpa's legs and rubbed against his ankles.  
  
"Buyo!!" Myouga made an exasperated choking sound. "I am not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!"  
  
Grandpa smiled warmly as the ottoman landed in his lap. "Well hello boy!"  
  
Myouga stomped over and stood squarely in front of Grandpa, demanding attention. "Alright, this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here!"  
  
He crossed his arms to any who dared defy him. This did nothing. With almost no warning, a snack cart rolled in front of Grandpa, quickly replacing Myouga with a loud thud.  
  
A teapot sat on the tray with a small cup beside her. The teapot quickly grabbed Grandpa's attention. "How would you like a nice some tea Sir? It'll warm you up in no time."  
  
Myouga struggled to stand. "No, no tea!" Grandpa, still surprised by the offer, smiled as he accepted the streaming cup with a fox design.  
  
The cup began giggling. "His beard tickles Grandma…"  
  
"Oh! What's your name?" The cup giggled again. "It's Shippou! I'm- "  
  
Shippou was cut off rather suddenly as doors to the living room burst open, revealing an angry figure. He was short of breath and his eyes darted about, nose sniffing the air.  
  
Shippou scrambled to hide behind Grandma and peeked past her to see what would happen. Sango inconspicuously placed herself behind Miroku. Not to let him protect her. Just using him as a shield is all.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "There's a stranger here…" He prowled about until he was at the side of Grandpa's chair.  
  
Miroku's eyes shot open at the circumstance. Crap crap crap! Screwed screwed screwed! With desperation deep in his veins, he smiled charmingly. "Inu Yasha…allow me to explain. You see, the gentleman, he was lost in the woods. It was cold and wet so-"  
  
Myoga shoved Miroku out of the way with a plastered on smile reaching ear to ear. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say, I was against this from the start. It was all his fault." Myouga pointed at Miroku who glared back at him. "I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No no-" Myouga nearly screamed as Inu Yasha was suddenly face to face with him, baring his teeth and growling. Needless to say, it would not be something pleasant to wake up to.  
  
"Shut up." Myouga nodded nervously and disappeared behind Miroku. Miroku did not look pleased. Sango behind him had been no bother, but Myouga was just an idiot.  
  
Before Grandpa knew what was happening, he found Inu Yasha looming over him, an enraged expression covering his face. "Who are you?"  
  
Grandpa shrunk back in his chair. He tried to answer, but his throat became thick and he couldn't speak.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Grandpa lip trembled as he struggled to find words. "I…I was lost in the woods and…and-"  
  
Inu Yasha's voice grew enormous and filled the room. "You're not welcome here!" Utter silence followed as Inu Yasha stared at Grandpa.  
  
After a tense moment, Grandpa managed to stutter a reply. "I…I…I'm sorry I- "  
  
"What are you staring at?!"  
  
Grandpa's eyes widened. "N-nothing!"  
  
"So…you've come to stare at the hanyou…" Inu Yasha stood back and glared at Grandpa, losing none of his terrifying appearance. Grandpa paled and felt his veins go cold.  
  
"P-Please, I meant no harm, I just wanted a place to stay."  
  
A malicious grin grew on Inu Yasha's face. "I'll give you a place to stay."  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Grandpa by the arm and began dragging him towards the hallway. Grandpa yelled for help, but none would come.  
  
**************************************  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone brightly in the sky as birds flying overhead twittled a happy tune. Guests freshly arrived chattered on about meaningless topics important only to them. Delicacies carefully prepared and decorated by the townspeople lay arranged in their dishes on intricately designed tablecloths. Children played games. Dogs chased toys thrown. Everyone was smiling, happy. It was a perfect atmosphere. A perfect day for a wedding.  
  
Above it all, a single whistle drew the attention of the entire crowd. "I'd like to welcome you all to my wedding." The crowd cheered. Kouga's female fan club weeped and wailed. Kouga smiled brightly. A happy man. His future bride, soon to be blushing, Kagome, was waiting for him in her cottage. He had arranged everything all by himself. The cake even had four layers. Four layers! Even Pierre Duchamp hadn't had four layers on his wedding cake, and he was the son of the baker. Kouga beamed. What a proud day it was.  
  
"But first…I guess I better go in there and propose to the girl." Kouga chuckled.  
  
Everyone in the crowd, excluding Kouga's female fan club, burst out laughing.  
  
Jaken ran up to Kouga. "Everything's set Kouga! Anything else?"  
  
Kouga assumed a professional stance. "Now when Kagome and I come out that door…"  
  
"Oh I know I know! I strike up the band!" As he spoke, a group of random villagers began playing a lively version of "Here Comes the Bride."  
  
"Not yet!" Kouga let out an irritated sigh as the music quickly died. What a bunch of idiots. He turned towards Kagome's cottage and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. As he walked over, he made some last minute adjustments, straightening his jacket, wiping the mud off his boots. Not that she would say no, but might as well make this moment special for the girl.  
  
He rang the doorbell and stepped back to survey his future home. Those flowers would need to go. Definitely. Too many posies for his liking. A perfect place for building a gun shed. He'd need a place for his trophies though. The tavern simply was not safe enough.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed Kouga past the curtains in the window. What did he want now? With the grim realization that she would have to open the door, she slowly turned the door knob and peeked through the crack in the door. Kouga took this as an open invitation and helped Kagome with opening the door. Kagome forced a smile. "Kouga! What a pleasant surprise…" A sour expression graced her features as Kouga took her hand in his and clung to it, standing right in front of her.  
  
"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." He grinned, proud of himself. "You know Kagome, there's not a woman in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she walked away from him and leaned against a table in the living room. "What could you know about my dreams Kouga?"  
  
"Plenty!" Kouga smiled at her with enthusiasm. "Here, picture this!" He plopped down into the chair and set his feet on the table. Right next to Kagome. Kagome grimaced as she watched mud drip down his boots and onto the table. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire," Kouga knocked off his boots and continued rambling without break, "my little wife massaging my feet." Kagome gave a disbelieving look as she stared at Kouga's feet. She shuddered. "While the little ones play on the floor with the wolves. We'll have 6 or 7…"  
  
"Wolves?"  
  
"No!" Kouga sighed. Silly woman. "Strapping boys! Like me."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved Kouga's feet off the table. "Imagine that."  
  
Kouga swiftly stood from the momentum and hovered closer to Kagome. "And do you know who that little wife will be?"  
  
Uh oh…Kagome nervously edged away. It just occurred to her that the two were very alone. Her grandfather had gone to the fair. "Let me think…"  
  
Kouga cut her off as she tried to walk around the other side of the table. "You Kagome."  
  
Kagome quickened her pace to the door. "Kouga, I'm speechless. Really. I don't know what to say."  
  
Kouga again intercepted her just as she reached the door. "Say you'll marry me." He leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Oh no. There was no way he was getting away with this one. While he was preoccupied with his eyes closed, Kagome smoothly ducked away from him while twisting the door knob open. "I'm very sorry Kouga but…" Kouga realized Kagome was gone, but it was far too late. Far far too late. Kagome nudged him out the door. "But, I just don't deserve you." Kagome smiled to herself as Kouga stumbled down the stairs and struggled to regain his balance. He failed miserably. One last false step and he tripped right into a puddle of mud.  
  
"So, how'd it go?"  
  
Kouga slowly rose to glare at Jaken, a dangerous look of determination in his eyes. "I'll have Kagome for my wife, make no mistake about that." He rose quite quickly the rest of the way and stalked off, leaving all the preparations behind.  
  
Jaken watched him go. "Ooo, touchy…" He looked back at all the tables. Might as well clean up. That cake was looking even better now than it did before…  
  
**************************************  
  
So! I finally finished that chapter. I kept avoiding it because I got bored writing only about Grandpa (sorry Grandpa fans ^-^). But Kirara was fun :D. What did everyone think? Is everyone clear on who the characters are so far? Any clue who Sess, Rin, or Kohaku could be? Sess will probably ending being silverware. And I'm making Kanna the mirror. The idea is thoroughly irresistible. Hmm, what about Kagura?  
  
Oh, and for next chapter, now that we've met Inu Yasha, the BEAST (scary music), guess who gets to meet him next. Just guess. Reviews are like hugs. I initially want to run away, but they just lure me into more writing. 


	3. Introduction for Life

Wow guys, been forever with this story, huh? I started another story, Stir Crazy. It's what kept me busy. And I graduated ^_^. So now I'm officially free until I go to college. Then life happens. Sigh. BUT, until then :P.  
  
This chapter I'll be doing mini scene hops. They all take place in the same scene, but there are different areas they take place in, hence the hops.  
  
They'll be separated like  
  
=============================  
  
this.  
  
I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the wait!  
  
**************************************  
  
Kagome slumped to the floor and leaned her head against the door. What a jerk. Conceited, pig-headed jerk! She sighed. Now she had to clean up. She looked around the room. So stuffy. So normal. So…the same. She stood with determination and slowly peeked through the door. She smiled. "Hello Hojo." She scratched the slim tomcat on his head and lifted him into her arms. "Is he gone?" The cat nodded adoringly. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me! The wife of that boorish…brainless…" Kagome growled in aggravation. There were no words to describe Kouga DeTreau.  
  
She stepped outside in frustration, relieved to be in the open air. There was a mess out here too. Looked like a deserted party. Ooo, Kouga would pay…  
  
Setting Hojo down on the ground, she walked away from the house with a smirk. "Madame…Kouga. Can't you just see it? Madame Kouga...his little wife." She stopped to lean against a fence pole on the soft road and shouted bitterly at the sky. "No Sir! Not me! I guarantee it." Kagome sighed. "I want much more than this provincial life…" This wasn't the place for her. This little town, with the familiar faces and their set standards. She was destined for something else. She looked at the nearby forest. It had always been a fascination for her. Since she was a child. So many stories grew from that forest. At times, she had felt like it was the future calling her. But it was just another place that wasn't this town. Something else was calling for her. Something she couldn't quite describe, but couldn't possibly ignore. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere...I want it more than I can tell…"  
  
She sighed and sat on the soft grass in the field next to the road. Such was life. She idly picked the petals off a daisy. Hojo nuzzled her side, trying for attention. "And for once it might be grand…to have someone…understand…I want so much more than they've got planned..."  
  
Kagome laid back on the grass. Someone…but who possibly could understand her dreams? Her need for a future…  
  
The loud, crashing rumble of a horse and cart interrupted her thoughts. "Kirara! What are you doing here?" Kirara's let out a whinny as Kagome pulled on her reins to calm her down. "Where's Grandpa, where is he Kirara? What happened? Oh, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!" Kagome quickly separated Kirara from the cart and climbed on. Kirara turned a bit unwillingly towards the forest and galloped off. Kagome felt a bit dizzy. That forest…? But that was…the demon prince's forest…  
  
**************************************  
  
Kagome shivered as she arrived outside the gate of the castle. It was enormous. Just like one of those desolated creations from her books. She rubbed her arms as another shiver ran up her spine. She watched Kirara neigh nervously. This couldn't possibly be a good idea. "Kirara…this is where Grandpa is?" Kirara nodded. "Alright…" Her tone was not as confident as she had hoped. The gates squeaked loudly as she passed through them and walked up to the enormous doors. Taking a deep breath, she pushed them open to find no one to help her.  
  
=============================  
  
In another room in the house, Myouga was berating Miroku, again. What a moron. "Just couldn't be quiet could we? Just haaad to invite him to stay. Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the cat." With each example, Myouga stressed each word more strongly.  
  
Miroku looked away, annoyed and disinterested. "I was trying to be hospitable."  
  
Miroku tuned Myouga out as he continued. The things he had to deal with for a conversation. Where was Sango anyway?  
  
=============================  
  
Kagome continued her way through the house, finding a passage lightly lit with candles. "Hello…? Is anyone here?"  
  
Nearby, Sango's eyes widened in shock as she watched from a hiding spot underneath a table. Was that…a girl? A human girl?  
  
Kagome walked on, oblivious to her audience. "Hello? Grandpa?" Not a single answer. What was worse was the absolute stillness. That was nerve-wrecking. "Grandpa? Grandpa, are you here?" There was an almost indistinguishable shuffle to the right, then a return to silence.  
  
=============================  
  
In the kitchen, Shippou was being cleaned in the tub of dishes. "Grandma Kaede. There's a girl in the castle!"  
  
Kaede narrowed her eyes in disapproval. "Now Shippou, I'll not have you making up such wild stories."  
  
"Really Grandma, I saw her!"  
  
"Not another word, into the tub!"  
  
Sango quickly rushed into the room. "A girl!" She hopped up onto the table next to Kaede, nearly out of breath. "I saw a girl in the castle!"  
  
Kaede's eyes widened in surprise. Shippou grinned. "See, I told you."  
  
=============================  
  
"Irresponsible, waxy-eared (remember now, Miroku is a candle), slack- jawed…"  
  
Miroku sighed. Yup, he still hadn't shut up. Not a breath. Where was Sango when he needed her?  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
Miroku's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar female voice and he immediately turned to see Kagome pass the two by an open door in the hall. He slowly began walking after her in complete bewilderment. "Did you see that?? A girl! It's a girl!"  
  
"I know it's a girl." Myouga followed him and rolled his eyes. "Pervert."  
  
Miroku turned with the biggest genuine smile on his face. "Don't you see? She is the one we've been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" Miroku raced after a clueless Kagome.  
  
Wait, what? The spell? The spell!! They could be cured of this whole mess within weeks! No, days even! "Wait a minute! Wait. A. Minute!" Myouga caught up with Miroku and the two hid behind a potted plant. Kagome turned around suspiciously. "Grandpa...? Hello?" Cautiously, she turned back around and slowly walked on. Miroku and Myouga shuffled past her and opened a door revealing some stairs. The door creaked as it was opened and Miroku cursed under his breath. Kagome whipped her head around. "Is someone here?" She noticed the open door. "Wait, I'm looking for my father, I…" Kagome looked around the tiny and quite empty room. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…" She noticed a dark set of stone stairs and walked towards them. Maybe they went up that way…She glanced up the winding stairs and slowly began climbing. After a minute, she finally reached a wooden door. Cautiously pushing it open, she glanced inside the room. "Is anyone here?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Grandpa?" A wave of relief washed over Kagome and she raced through the room she was in. It appeared to be an unkempt dungeon. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of her grandfather, lying in a heap in a dingy cell. "Grandpa!"  
  
Kagome watched him crawl forward weakly. He reached through the bars, almost not believing that she was really there. "How did you find me?"  
  
Kagome gripped his hands. "You're hands are like ice! We have to get you out of here…" Kagome looked around for something…anything! Keys. Right, keys. Maybe a crowbar or piece of metal. Or she could pick the lock…  
  
"Kagome, I want you to leave." His voice was so shaky and nervous. He was terrified…  
  
Kagome looked back at her Grandpa, eyes determined. Whoever did this would be sorry they messed with her family. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"No time…go now!"  
  
Tears burned in Kagome's eyes. She gripped the bars tightly until her knuckles turned white. "I won't leave you!"  
  
A door behind her slammed into a wall and a strong wind swept through the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
The hair stood on Kagome's neck. "Who's there? Who are you?"  
  
The figure paced in the shadows. His figure was stiff and angry. And was he…growling? "The master of this castle."  
  
"I've come for my grandfather please, let him out!" Kagome bit her lip. "Can't you see he's sick?"  
  
The figure stood irritably. "Keh! Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."  
  
"But…but he could die, please, I'll do anything!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do." He stopped near Kagome, still in the shadows. "He's my prisoner."  
  
Goosebumps covered Kagome's arms. He almost sounded proud. What a jerk! Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh there must be someway I could…Wait!" He paused in his pacing. "Take me instead…"  
  
"You?! …" A silence filled the air, filled with tension. Time felt as if it had stopped. "You would…take his place?"  
  
"Kagome, no! You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
Kagome stood, resolute. "If I did, would you let him go?"  
  
"Yes…but you must promise to stay here forever."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth as if to speak, but couldn't find the words. He wanted… "Come into the light."  
  
Kagome held her breath. Slowly, he stepped out of the shadows. His feet were bare. The pants were a very bright red. The top matched the pants. His face…Golden eyes…Slitted. White hair…Claws…! And fangs…! Kagome gasped as cold shivers ran through her bones. The demon prince; he was real!  
  
Her grandfather's voice broke the silence "No Kagome, I won't let you do this."  
  
Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes. "You have my word."  
  
"Done!" The prince disappeared from the light and moved to the cell's door.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing. What had she done? Her life…what life? It was over! Because this…this monster would have let her grandfather die! Why did this happen to her? Why…?  
  
"No Kagome, listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life!"  
  
Kagome watched as her grandfather was dragged past her. "Wait!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Wait!" Inu Yasha continued dragging him out the door, ignoring Kagome's pleas.  
  
Grandpa tugged on Inu Yasha's sleeve. "No, please, spare her."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him as he tossed Grandpa into a living carriage. "She's no longer your concern, take him to the village."  
  
Grandpa banged on the carriage in desperation. "Let me out! Please let me out!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he walked back to the dungeon. He could heAR Kagome crying. Damn wench.  
  
"Master?" Inu Yasha whipped his head around to glare at Miroku.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Miroku swallowed hard. "I was thinking, since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and continued up the stairs.  
  
"Then again, maybe not." Miroku quickly hopped after him.  
  
Inu Yasha entered the room to see Kagome crying softly in the corner of her grandfather's cell. She didn't even seem to notice him there. She was rather preoccupied with the loss of her only family. The man who had raised her after her mother had passed on. And she would never see him again. Take care of him or hug him. Never make him laugh or see another invention. Never…  
  
Kagome looked up to see the demon prince staring at her. "You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again!" She stared sadly at her hands. "I didn't even get to say goodbye…"  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you to your room."  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise. "My room? But I thought…"  
  
A look of disbelief passed over his face. "You wanna..you wanna stay in the tower?" He was angry.  
  
Kagome looked down again and meekly answered. "No."  
  
"Then follow me!" He quickly turned around and stormed out of the room. What…? But…Kagome quickly pulled herself up and stumbled after him.  
  
Inu Yasha angrily sighed as he lead the girl through his palace. What would he do now? He looked at Miroku, which he was carryingfor light.  
  
Miroku glanced between the two and leaned down to Inu Yasha. "Say something to her…"  
  
Inu Yasha hesitantly nodded. "…I hope you like it here."  
  
Kagome didn't respond.  
  
Miroku elbowed Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha nervously looked back at Kagome. What the hell was he supposed to say anyway? Welcome prisoner? Stupid candle. And she was a girl too! Like he knew how to handle a crying woman. Inu Yasha glanced back at Kagome, a tinge of guilt tugging at his conscience. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like." He paused. "Except the west wing."  
  
Kagome looked up. "What's in the west…?"  
  
"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Inu Yasha's voice echoed throughout the hallway. He stared at the girl. Insolent. He turned around abruptly and continued on. Kagome nervously began walking after him again.  
  
Shortly, they arrived at a large set of doors.  
  
"Now if you need anything, my servants will attend to you."  
  
Miroku quickly whispered in Inu Yasha's ear. "Dinner dinner! Invite her to dinner!"  
  
Inu Yasha quickly added. "You…will…join me for dinner!" He quickly shoved Kagome inside the room and stood nervously. "That's not a request!" Inu Yasha slammed the door.  
  
Kagome stood staring at the door for a moment. The rest of her life…The pent up tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran to the bed in her room. The rest of her life with that monster!  
  
**************************************  
  
NOTEs: Oh no! Kagome hates Inu Yasha! He is being a jerk, isn't he? So…what will happen now? And what about poor Kouga. Our little idiot won't keep quite, will he? Please review. I'll know which story of mine to focus on. I'm kinda attached to Stir Crazy at the moment, so if you'd like me to work on this one, lemme know ^-^. Also, I've decided on who Sess will be. Shh, it's a secret ;P 


End file.
